Penitencias
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Serie de frases de la comunidad de livejournal Fandom Insano. Las frases pueden tener o no continuidad, puede que pase el tiempo entre frase y frase o inclusive retroceder.


**Título: **Penitencias

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personaje o Pareja: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Género: **Hurt/Confort

**Advertencias: **Después de la guerra final contra Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva creadora **J.K. Rowling** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos pronto.

**Resumen: **Serie de frases de la comunidad de livejournal **Fandom_Insano**. Las frases pueden tener o no continuidad, puede que pase el tiempo entre frase y frase o inclusive retroceder.

**Numero de palabras: **709

**Tabla: **Tabla de Frases

**Grupo: **Fandom Insano

* * *

**001. Hielo.**

Las palabras que Granger les había dicho eran como unas dagas tan frías como el hielo, esa mujer sabía cómo hacer daño con simples palabras, sabía que a un no le perdonaba.

**002. Secreto.**

Se veían después del trabajo, con el fin de olvidarse de sus problemas, uno, para dejar el papel de aristócrata y la otra para poder respirar de los desplantes de su esposo ¿Qué hacían en un mismo cuarto? Eso era un secreto.

**003. Espejo.**

Se vio reflejado en los ojos de su hijo, aquellas orbes que lo hacían verse a sí mismo, por Scorpius a un no se divorciaba.

**004. Tintero.**

Sumergió la pluma en el tintero, redactaba el informe que explicaba la eficacia de la tecnología muggle, hasta que un golpeteo en su ventana le hizo sobresaltarse, conocía a esa lechuza, ¿Qué quería Draco? Hermione chistó con la lengua.

**005. Nostalgia.**

Le entró un poco de nostalgia, dejar a su hijo en el andén 9 ¾ le causaba una sensación de orgullo, pero escuchó la voz de Ron Weasley, diciéndole a su hija que le ganara a Scorpius, apretó la mandíbula, habían todavía personas que querían pisotearlo.

**006. Sepia.**

Leyó su diario, su color sepia le hacía ver un poco antigua pero, el investigar acerca de su esposa le había sido la escusa más tangible para corroborar sus sospechas.

**007. Olvido.**

Hermione seguía esperando una carta, pero al parecer en esos tres años en los cuales se habían dejado de ver, Draco ya la había olvidado.

**008. Travesura**

Se encontraron de nuevo, fue una casualidad o quizás el destino, habían sido llamados por las travesuras que sus respectivos hijos habían hecho.

**009. Mordida.**

La marca de una mordida en la clavícula le había hecho enfadar ¿Cómo lo ocultaría de la vista de Ron?

**010. Corset.**

Definitivamente Granger no era del tipo de mujer que necesitara usar un Corset, así como estaba ya era perfecta.

**011. Tempestad.**

La calma antes de la tempestad, Draco sabía de aquello, cuando la noticia llegó, supo que Astoria usaría todo su arsenal de reproches contra él.

**012. Lujuria.**

Lujuria era lo que aquel cuarto de hotel presenciaba, la pasión que emanaban en aquel encuentro, tanto tiempo sin haberse tocado, sin haberse sentido.

**013. Pies**

A sus pies: el jarrón de más de cien años de antigüedad, aquello le advertía que su esposa no estaba de buen humor.

**014. Sangre.**

La sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, estar alado de Malfoy le hacía sentirse como una adolescente enamorada.

**015. Poema.**

La cara de Malfoy era todo un poema de emociones encontradas, su hijo le había visto con Granger.

**016. Caballo.**

Llevar a su hijo a caballo no había sido una buena idea, lo comprobó cuando este aun no le dirigía la palabra.

**017. Estropicio.**

Su vida se había vuelto un desorden en el cual debía de ordenar sus prioridades ¿Su familia o Granger?

**018. Lirios.**

Sintió el aroma de los lirios, Malfoy se los había mandado, aquello era extraño, algo le quería decir.

**019. Medias.**

No podía hacerlo, gimió ante la caliente intimidad de Granger, porque aun con medias puestas, la castaña le seguía atrayendo.

**020. Atardecer.**

No miraría hacia atrás, sabía que Scorpius algún día le perdonaría, caminó hacia el atardecer, para no volver jamás.

**021. Sabana.**

Acomodó la sabana blanca, era la primera noche que pasaba lejos de su casa.

**022. Bufandas.**

Invierno… y las bufandas decoraban sus cuellos.

**023. Anillo.**

No se había dado cuenta hasta muy tarde, de que Granger ya no portaba su anillo de bodas, cuando se le preguntó ella había respondido:

—Ron y yo, ya no nos entendíamos.

**024. Gotera.**

La gotera que el lavabo tenía le provocaba que se alterara, y el insomnio volvía de nueva cuenta.

**025. Subterráneo.**

El ministerio, ese lugar subterráneo, le hacía sentir un tipo de agobio que deseaba no sentir en ese instante.

**026. Perdón.**

Un Malfoy nunca pedía perdón.

**027. Hambre.**

El hambre que sentía no era de una necesidad básica, el hambre era de lujuria.

**028. Carne.**

Su sabor era estupendo, Hermione sabía a gloria.

**029. Obsesión.**

No supo cuándo, pero se había vuelto adicto a la castaña.

**030. Monstruo.**

Necesitaba domar a ese monstruo dentro de sí, no podía monopolizar a Granger.

* * *

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Gracias por leer…

Tchao!


End file.
